


Onyx is trapped

by AshyAshyAsher



Category: Onyx is trapped
Genre: Back rooms, Horror, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyAshyAsher/pseuds/AshyAshyAsher
Summary: Onyx wakes up in a strange world filled with monsters. How will they live? What will happen?
Kudos: 1





	Onyx is trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Things to consider before reading!
> 
> Onyx is nonbinary. They use they/them pronouns. Please respect and use their pronouns.
> 
> Onyx is 16, almost 17.   
> We are both minors. Don’t harass either of us please-
> 
> This story is in its first draft!! If you’d like to give us criticism, go ahead. But please do your best not to be rude. Thanks ❤️
> 
> I am very busy with schoolwork and my life. Sometimes it is hard to update. Please respect that I have a life. Thanks ❤️

Onyx sat up quickly and screamed. A nightmare. Just a nightmare. They took a deep breath before they laid back down. That’s when Onyx realized: they were outside, laying in the wet grass. Sticks stuck in their hair and dirt clung to their clothes. It was dark out, eerie shadows splayed across the ground in crooked shapes. The only thing providing the world with light was the moon. They stood up and looked around. There was a house in front of them, another house behind them, and a road to the left. They shivered and wrapped their arms around themself. How long had they been outside for? They were chilled to the bone. The grass rubbed against their ankles, dew clinging to their pale skin.   
They go straight for the house in front of them, picking up a stick for protection. Walking up the porch steps, they reach the door. They throw open the door and point the stick out. “Hello?”   
There is no response so they deem the house safe. Most of the house was neat and clean. There were signs that someone had been here. But other parts had things thrown around and knocked over as if someone had struggled. There was blood splattered against the wall. Onyx went over and touched it. It was dry, so it wasn’t recent. Whoever lived here seemed to have run out the back door, which was still open. What had this person struggled with or against?   
Trying to put that idea away, Onyx sits down on the torn up couch. They were still very tired. How long had they been sleeping even? They barely remember going to bed. They barely remember what happened before they woke up.  
They stand back up and check the surrounding rooms. The room they stood in currently was a living room. There was a torn up couch, a stained coffee table beside that and a TV in front, covered in blood. Spiderweb cracks reached out to the furthest corners of the screen. A bedroom connected to the living room. There was also a kitchen connected. Food is definitely a thing they’d need. They didn’t realize how hungry they were until they opened the fridge.  
Disappointment hits them like a wave. The fridge was almost empty. Some soured milk, some cheese, and moldy strawberries. In the freezer, we’re some melted ice sticks. Going through cupboards, it was obvious that mice had already eaten most of the food. Mouse scat and chew marks were evidence of an infestation.   
There was a basement but Onyx was smart and was NOT going down there. They were a huge horror fan. They’ve watched enough movies to know that basements are deadly. So instead they decide to go upstairs and check out what’s up there. At the top of the stairs was another bedroom. Maybe a kids room. There were stuffed animals on the bed and on the floor. Most of them were intact and looked untouched. But there was one. A teddy bear. Its mouth was ripped open to reveal what looked like human teeth. It was a bloody mess. Onyx looks away and goes into the bathroom. There’s nothing significant in here. It’s just a normal bathroom.  
There was another bedroom connected to the bathroom. It was the cleanest room in the house. Everything was in place and nothing was on the floor. Even the bed was made, tucked in neatly. Onyx lies down on the bed. Despite being tired, they can’t seem to fall asleep. They toss and turn until the sun rises.  
Onyx is startled by an alarm going off. They rush over to shut it off. They bite their lip and pray that no one heard anything. They swallow heavily and take deep breaths. Going downstairs, they gather the courage to go check outside.   
They take one of the knives in the kitchen and go into the backyard. A thin layer of snow covered the ground. Onyx jumps off of the porch into the yard. The wind hits them in the face, sending a chill down their spine. The backyard was empty except for a tree stump and something else beside it.  
Onyx jogs over to it and kneels down. They go to wipe the snow off and pick it up. It takes them a few seconds to realize what they’ve just picked up. They quickly drop it and stumble back. A sickening sense of dread washed over them. Vomit creeped up their throat. They clasped their hand over their mouth and fought the urge to puke. Laying in front of them were organs. Human organs that have been ripped clean out.

**Author's Note:**

> https://forms.gle/dXfj2zo73DbERn8G6
> 
> If you could fill this out id be thankful


End file.
